The Lodge
The Lodge is a British musical-teen drama, which is based on the Israeli series North Star. The series is produced by the production company Zodiak Kids Studios. The series premiered on Disney Channel in the UK and Ireland and Disney Channel in Canada on 23 September 2016. The series premiered on Disney Channel in the United States on 17 October 2016. Storyline [[Season 1|'Season 1']]:Fifteen-year-old Skye moves with her father from the big city to rural Northern Ireland, where they take over a local hotel called North Star Lodge, which was previously owned and managed by Skye's grandfather. At their new home, Skye tries to build a life, but this new life is far from complication free as she must navigate through the everyday stresses of life as a teenager. She struggles to integrate into a group of teenagers who live and work in the hotel, but discovers that most of them do not have good intentions. When she discovers that her father is planning to sell the hotel, Skye becomes upset as she has developed an emotional attachment to it. Skye decides to convince her father not to sell the hotel only to discover that the man wanting to buy it is her new friend's father. Skye receives the support of her friends, but not everyone is as interested as she is in saving it. Skye discovers secrets over time that will affect not only her life, but that of the hotel. [[Season 2|'Season 2']]: At the end of the first season, The Lodge left us on a major cliffhanger: Skye found herself torn, having to choose between Ben and Sean, with both boys receiving that important text. Danielle let her jealousy subside for a brief second to persuade her mother, but soon reverted to her old ways, when she broke Skye's mother's ukulele to reveal the map hidden inside it; and with the help of Ben she found a real treasure, called love and friendship. Kaylee left a heartbroken Noah behind as she went off to the City Music School, where she got a new friend, who turned out to be a real friend at the end. sean left with Jess to become a "professional biker". And of course, they found the gold and saved the Lodge, thanks to Kaylee, who bought it back from Gil Matthews with the money she got for singing one of her songs. And when everything seems to be good and everyone is happy, Skye finds out that Ben and Danielle are dating, and above all the Lodge caught fire. Production In July 2015, the British Disney Channel gave the green light for the production of the series The Lodge, which had the working title of North Star. For the first season, 13 episodes were originally announced, each with a running time of 22 minutes, though the amount was later reduced to 10 episodes. The main character, Skye, was originally named Maia, like in the Israeli Disney Channel original series North Star. The series The Lodge, filmed in Northern Ireland, takes place in the county of County Down. Most of the scenes are filmed in Montalto Estate and at The Carriage Rooms, which are in Ballynahinch. On 13 December 2016, it was announced that the series was renewed for a second season, which will premiere in 2017. On 21 February 2017, it was announced that production had begun on the second season and it would consist of 15 episodes. But, the second season not air in America. Even though most of the ratings came from America. Episodes List of Episodes Category:The Lodge